Elosie La'claire
Daughter of Apollo frameless | right | 250px | : DEMIGOD Appearance Eloise has ever-changing hair and dark brown eyes. Her natural hair color is unknown, and when it's not teased and full of product and etc. it's slightly wavy. Currently her hair is like the picture, before it was a light blonde with a pastel green, light pink, and blue. She has a thin body, but has strong arms. Background History Family Eloise doesn't know her mortal family, because of this she has a habit of attaching to her half-siblings and anyone else who she finds sibling-like. The Meeting This is a mystery, to even Eloise. Her father won't tell her either. Life Before Camp Eloise went from foster home to foster home, and even once landed in a juvenile detention center. She often got into fights with the other foster children, and so she was transferred. She was sent to Juvey for trying to run away, and for her violence. Right before camp though she'd met a satyr(unknowingly) and fast made friends with him. Shortly after they became friends, though, Eloise was taken to camp, their friendship cut short. Personality Hopeless Romantic: That's right. Eloise is one of those people almost always searching for the one. She often thinks she's found him, then she finds another guy to drool over. This often lands her with many failed relationships and guy friends. Violent&Tempermental: Watch what you say around her!! She may explode and pummel you into the ground without a second's thought. Eloise will pretty much find a reason to hurt anyone she dislikes. This girl is a horrible enemy. Likes Chocolate cute(sensitive) guys Singing Theatre Small animals Dislikes Snow small yappy dogs preppy girls (mean) jocks Stupid people. Theme Song Pretty Rave Girl- I am X-ray I know this pretty Rave Girl Always thinkin' 'bout her And when she says hi to me Butterflys go right through me And when I see her dancin' Wanna take a chance in Getting a little closer And maybe get to know her I know this pretty Rave Girl Always thinkin' 'bout her And when she says hi to me Butterflys go right through me And when I see her dancin' Wanna take a chance in Getting a little closer And maybe get to know her I know this pretty Rave Girl Always thinkin' 'bout her And when she says hi to me Butterflys go right through me And when I see her dancin' Wanna take a chance in Getting a little closer And maybe get to know her I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty Rave Girl Always thinkin' 'bout her And when she says hi to me Butterflys go right through me And when I see her dancin' Wanna take a chance in Getting a little closer I know this pretty Rave Girl Always thinkin' 'bout her And when she says hi to me Butterflys go right through me And when I see her dancin' Wanna take a chance in Getting a little closer And maybe get to know her I know this pretty Rave Girl Always thinkin' 'bout her And when she says hi to me Butterflys go right through me And when I see her dancin' Wanna take a chance in Getting a little closer And maybe get to know her I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...) I know this pretty rave girl Always thinkin' 'bout her And when she says hi to me Butterflys go right through me... Powers/Abilities frameless | center | 250px | Skills Quick learner Singing Often hits the target that she wants Fast Runner Divine Powers Eloise has none, other than slightly heightened skills in bright sunlight. Fighting Style Eloise tends to use either her fists or her feathered arrows. She's more of the type to stay out of the main fray, but she will jump right in if needed. Pet(s) Eloise has one pet, a cute little Hedgehog called Cabbage. sfds